Byuka
Byuka's a relatively easy-going troll. When not dealing with whatever nonsense is threatening Azeroth, she can typically be found fishing, or doing druid things. Easily bribed with oranges. Physical Description She stands at a roughly average height with a somewhat lean build, but not quite enough to give her any sort of lanky features. From the mess of her fiery red hair, long ears are typically lined with a variety of gold earrings. She typically has a fair amount of gold jewelry on at any given point. Her light blue skin is relatively unmarred except for a horizontal scar over her heart. Personality * Cautious – Generally puts a lot of thought into a situation. If allowed, she will take a very long time to come to a decision so she could weigh her options. * Gullible/Stubborn – If she had no prior knowledge of certain races, you could tell her gnomes are baby humans (why someone of the horde would say that, no one can be sure), and she’d believe you. And then have a terrible time when it came to dealing with them. You could tell her, “No, gnomes are not baby humans,” but she’d need you to provide proof that the previous information was false. * Easygoing – very laid back. Loves her leisure time fishing and drinking. She is not difficult to get along with as long as you don’t insult her directly, but even then, she’d laugh it off and simply take her business elsewhere. She dislikes conflict. * Curious/Impatient – She can be very childishly curious at times. If a question out of curiosity goes unanswered, she will try to pry an answer out if she feels it’s not super-duper invasive. She wouldn’t bug you if you very clearly state that you don’t want to talk about something, but oh, the curiosity… * Loyal – Byuka is extremely loyal to the Darkspear and to her close friends. Her loyalty to the Darkspear did become very problematic during the rebellion. * Focused – Her attention can be focused like a laser beam. Obviously it becomes a problem if she has to multitask. History Quotes "But wait, dear reader, this wasn't just any troll. It was the mate of Fror's arch-nemesis, the patchouli-smelling, ever-tusked, always-up-to-something Byuka!" - Fror Ironfoot Trivia * Byuka’s accent isn’t super thick, but she can still be hard to understand because of her very lazy way of talking. It becomes far more articulated when she is upset. * If she senses that someone is having a hard time understanding her, she will get very self-conscious. She will speak slowly and timidly, dragging out her harder-to-pronounce syllables. * Byuka will give any food a chance. If you offer it, she will eat it. If she finds something that looks edible, she will eat it. If Boartooth finds her finding something that looks vaguely edible to her, he will slap it out of her hand. * Byuka’s favorite treat is oranges, typically with the peel on. External Links Byuka's Armory PageCategory:Characters Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Horde Druid